


Bunny; After Hours

by mcwhoremick



Category: South Park
Genre: Bottom Leopold "Butters" Stotch, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Kenny McCormick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23259145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcwhoremick/pseuds/mcwhoremick
Summary: Butters texts Kenny at 3 in the morning.Wants > needs.
Relationships: Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch
Comments: 9
Kudos: 139





	Bunny; After Hours

It wasn’t the first time Butters had texted Kenny at three in the morning horny out of his mind.

“please tell me you’re awake” was sent at 2:55 am. 

“i’m awake” Kenny sent back, a bit worried. 

Not even a second later and Butters was typing. 

“can i come over for a bit? i need you bad” 

Kenny smiled, typing “of course” and sending it. Unplugging his headphones, he walked quietly to the living room, unlocking the door and sitting on his couch, watching out the window.

Thank God for only living three blocks away. 

It was a few moments later before Butters was turning the corner, Kenny’s large grey hoodie making him seem smaller than he is. He had his hands in his pockets, walking rather quickly. Kenny opened the door for him, and Butters’ eyes brightened when he saw him.

“Hey, bunny,” Kenny whispered, quietly shutting the door behind him as he walked inside, taking his shoes off and immediately throwing his arms around Kenny’s shoulders.

“Hi, Ken,” Butters responded, kissing him sweetly.

“You needed me?” 

“Yeah.”

That was all it took, and suddenly Butters had his legs wrapped around Kenny’s waist, their lips pressed against each other’s. Working his way as quietly as he could down the hallway without waking his family up, Kenny shut the door behind them, stumbling onto his bed and falling on top of Butters, kissing down his neck immediately. Butters moaned, grinding up against Kenny, who reciprocated the action.

“Feels good,” Butters whispered, pushing his heels into the small of Kenny’s back to get him closer. He groaned softly, the sound making Butters whine. 

“Can I be on top?” Butters breathed out. Kenny nodded, flipping them over, earning a small squeak out of the blonde.

“You need prep?” Kenny offered. Butters shook his head, and Kenny took that as he already came prepared. Holding Butters’ waist with one hand, he leaned over to his nightstand, pulling out the drawer roughly and grabbing a condom. Butters rolled his hips as a way of telling Kenny to hurry the fuck up.

“So needy,” Kenny teased, grinning, Butters sticking his tongue out at him playfully. He pulled down his sweats and boxers as Butters raised his hips for him, putting the condom on quickly. Butters pulled down his own sweats and boxers, sitting up on his knees. He sunk down very slowly, his face contorting. A small moan came from the back of his throat when he finally bottomed down, and Kenny covered his mouth hurriedly, his eyes darting to the half-shut door. Fucking idiots. How did he not realize?

“You forgot to fucking-- oh-- shut it?” Butters mumbled from behind his hand. Kenny looked at him pointedly.

“My dick is literally in you right now.”

Butters slapped his arm, his head falling back. He started to bounce out of nowhere, and Kenny moaned, Butters’ dainty hand going to his mouth and shielding it just like he had for him. They made eye contact then, both of their pupils blown, eyebrows furrowed upwards into the messes of their hair. Butters removed his hand to lean down and kiss Kenny, who did the same.   
Butters continued to grind down on him, whimpering into his mouth. Kenny cupped his cheek, his thumb brushing the scar on Butters’ left eye. 

“I’m really close,” he whispered into Kenny’s mouth, who nodded. He took that as a signal to slowly flip them back over, his hand going to the headboard to steady himself. He used his other hand to reach down and jerk Butters off carefully, multitasking rather skillfully. 

“Fuck!” Butters cursed beneath his hand, his arm wrapping around Kenny’s back and digging his nails into it. He came undone beneath Kenny, crying out as his boyfriend rode his high out for him.   
Kenny came quickly after him, breathing unsteadily, his eyes closing blissfully. He sat up, taking his now messy shirt off and tossing it in the laundry basket. 

Butters sat up as Kenny took the condom off, pulling up his pants and leaning against the headboard and regaining his breath. 

“Good?” Kenny asked him. 

Butters smiled. “Really good. What time is it?” he added, suddenly wide awake. He glanced at the alarm clock, which read 4:02 am. 

“Oh, shit. My dad wakes up for work in an hour. I have to get home.”

“That’s all I am to you? A hit and run?” Kenny said dramatically, feigning a hurt expression. Butters smiled.

“Obviously.” He leaned up on his knees and kissed the blonde, whose instinct was to put his hands on his waist. Butters sighed into the kiss, leaning back a moment later, his arms around Kenny’s shoulders. He looked down at him, a bittersweet smile plastering his face.

“I have to go, Ken. I love you.”

“I love you too, doll,” he replied, kissing him one more time before letting him go.

Kenny heard the door shut quietly a moment after, and he laid down, almost immediately falling asleep.

Only to be woken up minutes after when his phone started screaming in his ear. Sleepily, he reached for his phone, seeing he and Butters’ picture as the contact. He answered it.

“You okay?” 

“Um, Ken?” 

“...Yeah?”

“I can’t walk.”

Kenny laughed out loud, covering his mouth. “What?”

“My legs… are shaking too bad. I can’t walk.”

“Baby,” he giggled, “do you need a ride home?”

There was a pause. “...I’m sorry.”

“I’ll be there in a second.”

**Author's Note:**

> so... hi.
> 
> i took a rather unexpected and long break. i've been having troubles with writer's block, figuring out what i want to write, insecurities with what i write, and plain motivation. i'm so so sorry for disappearing out of no where, and that i came back with... whatever this is? quarantine is a good excuse to sit down and write at 4 am. 
> 
> i don't know when/if i'll post next, because 2020 has been a damn roller coaster. i hope all is well with everyone and this virus isn't affecting anyone too badly. 
> 
> and, as always, i love feedback. thank you for keeping up with my wack ass updating schedule.
> 
> lots of love  
> <3


End file.
